In traditional display panels, a narrow bezel technology is generally utilized.
In general, adopt Multilayer Metal Traces or Gate electrode driver On Array (GOA) technology is applied in traditional narrow bezels. However, multilayer metal traces are not suited for applying to a narrow bezel and will probably result in a short circuit in a panel, so that the yield declines and the costs of the components rise. GOA can be suited for applying to a narrow bezel and the cost of the Gate electrode IC can be reduced.
In practice, most of the GOA circuits have some limitations. For example, TFT (Thin Film Transistor) elements of the GOA circuit produce a threshold voltage shift for stress resistance, thus affecting the stability of the output of the GOA circuit.
Therefore, it is necessary to provide another technical solution in order to solve the problems with the threshold voltage shift of the TFT elements and the stability of the output in the GOA circuit of the prior art.